Una última Noche de Verano
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Un festival lleno de recuerdos de esa última noche de verano que solo le recordaba el gran amor que sabía nunca moriría... InuxKag pésimo summary


**Última noche de Verano**

La última brisa de verano meció sus rebeldes cabellos.

Como acostumbraba, su familia volvía a asistir a aquella hermosa playa para deslumbrarse con las bengalas y fuegos de colores que brillaban para despedir esa fresca noche, última de la estación.

El sonido de las olas rozando la arena le hacia compañía. Su yukata blanca delineaba su figura danzando con cada paso que daba, dejando un breve rastro que inmediatamente se borraba por el agua.

Miró a su alrededor siendo más conciente de aquella soledad en la que llevaba viviendo por casi tres años. Sus pies dejaron de andar en ese instante, siendo cubiertos por el agua y hundiéndose en la arena.

_Sola…_

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando volvió a ser conciente de esa realidad, la que le recordaba que pronto se cumpliría un año más desde que había regresado a su época, recuperando su vida, viviendo lo que debía, retomando la posibilidad de cumplir con sus sueños y metas, aquellas que se había planteado antes de comenzar con esa aventura que a veces cuestionaba que hubiera sido verdad.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. No quería estar triste en aquellas festividades, pero le era cada vez más difícil, más aún cuando los recuerdos se ligaban a él; eran tan frescos y tan nítidos que podría jurar que lo habría experimentado el día anterior.

Sonrió melancólica. Inuyasha había compartido tantos momentos de su vida, incluyendo aquel festival. Era la primera vez que él contemplaba los fuegos artificiales y era la primera vez que ella compartía esa festividad junto a un chico. Rió, ahogando aquel gesto con su mano. Aún podía recordar como su mirada, fascinaba e infantil, se deslumbraba ante el hermoso espectáculo que esa noche iluminó el cielo. Y por un momento juró verlo, él estaba allí, a su lado, mirando el cielo silencioso y poco estrellado. Aquella noche, igual que en ese entonces, había luna nueva dejándolo en un estado de total vulnerabilidad. Aún así accedió a acompañarla.

Suspiró, recordando el instante en que él le había devuelto la mirada, sonrojado cuando la vio con su yukata puesta. Una tímida sonrisa escapó de sus labios ante aquello, pero quedó en el olvido cuando sujetó su mano y corrieron al bus para llegar a su destino.

El vaivén de las olas, pausado y tranquilizador, logró calmar un poco su tristeza, sin embargo, su corazón no estaba tranquilo; dolía y agonizaba por su ausencia. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar que aquel sentimiento que albergaba tozudamente en su corazón debía extinguirse, ella no podía regresar al Sengoku, no volvería a verle, no podía seguir amando a alguien a quien no estaría más en su presente…

Su yukata, la misma que utilizó aquella noche, bailoteó con la brisa y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la situación se le hacía familiar. Todo era igual, todo estaba del mismo color, los mismos aromas, la misma temperatura… todo eso y más se confabulaban para hacerle recordar esa noche y a Inuyasha. Sollozó al recordar como habían ido de puesto en puesto, como ella lo guiaba hasta ciertos lugares y él luego prácticamente la arrastraba hacia los locales de comida, recordaba su sonrisa infantil, su aire relajado como nunca lo había visto, su risa estridente, sus ojos brillantes y joviales.

Kagome sonrió con infinita tristeza, perdida en esas imágenes.

_Luego por un sofoco debido a la multitud, decidieron alejarse, y sin darse cuenta, estaban caminando por la playa. Ella se acercaba a la orilla, jugando y escapando de las olas, chapoteaba y reía, lo invitaba y se burlaba de él ante sus continuas negativas. Él la observaba y se sonreía ante su conducta infantil. Caminaron, al principio sin rumbo fijo, hasta que dieron con un risco. Ella aplaudió feliz y lo arrastró hasta aquel lugar idóneo para contemplar el próximo espectáculo. Él se dejó llevar, aunque no perdía sus quejidos pero sabía que eso era solo para molestarla. _

_Una vez ubicados se quedaron en silencio. A lo lejos el sonido de la música del festival los acompañaba. Kagome podía sentir como su corazón se deleitaba con el sonido de los instrumentos y las risas lejanas. Un estremecimiento por la brisa fresca la hizo temblar, recibiendo el calido haori rojo de su acompañante, ella agradeció el gesto con sus mejillas arreboladas e Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió a cambio. _

_El cielo comenzó a iluminarse por los fuegos artificiales. Alarmando a su acompañante quien por mero impulso tomó su colmillo sin importarle su condición humana. Ella colocó una mano sobre su brazo y con una sonrisa lo tranquilizó._

_-Son fuegos artificiales._

_Inuyasha se dejó caer a su lado, observando las luces brillantes aún con un dejo de desconfianza - Son como los que llevas al Sengoku…_

_-Algo así…-dijo abstraída por el espectáculo-… solo que estos son más grandes…_

_-…y ruidosos… -agregó el hanyou, mirándola de reojo_

_El cielo parpadeó, un destello azul que lentamente se fue desintegrando captó de lleno su atención, sin poder evitar deslumbrarse por la estela lila que quedaba como recuerdo. Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con intensidad._

_-¿No es hermoso?... –susurró maravillada_

_La penetrante mirada de Inuyasha se posaron en ella por largos segundos, logrando que se sonrojara- Sí… -respondió al rato-… lo es…_

_Aquellas explosiones de colores fueron adquiriendo formas hermosas y mágicas que hicieron que el hanyou se emocionara más y más conforme iban apareciendo y extinguiéndose._

_-¡Wow…!_

_Kagome rió enternecida-… son impresionantes…_

El sonido estridente de los fuegos la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Llevó una mano hacia su pecho, impidiéndole seguir contemplando. Sus ojos se volvieron más brillosos, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier instante.

_-Oye, ¿a dónde vas?_

_Kagome rió, volteando y mirar cómo fruncía el ceño -Tenemos que regresar…_

_-¡Pero no ha terminado! _

_-¡Oh, vamos…! – Reprendió, ampliando su sonrisa-… podemos verlos mientras caminamos_

_-No es lo mismo…-masculló, alcanzándola a regañadientes_

_-Deja de ser tan mimado y camina…_

_-¡Keh!_

_Caminaron un trecho, ella siguió bailoteando con las olas, retrocediendo unos años hacia su infancia. Sus pies se enredaron en la arena, ahogó un chillido esperando el golpe, pero no llegó a caerse. Sintió sus cálidas manos, carentes de garras, sosteniéndola firmemente por la espalda. Giró ligeramente el rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron, y el tiempo dejó de correr, todo desapareció, los sonidos, la brisa… _

…_no supo cuando él había acortado la distancia, rozando sus labios. Fue ese pequeño roce que la despertó de aquel encanto, ese breve y tímido contacto había logrado que volviese a sentir todo a su alrededor con más intensidad. Pero el frío volvió a golpear sus labios cuando él se alejó para luego retomar su andar, tratando de desentenderse de aquel acto impulsivo. Kagome agachó la mirada decepcionada y avergonzada. Sabía que eso solo había sido un impulso por la situación, y quizás por la influencia de su lado humano, eran muchas emociones vividas en tan solo un par de horas y eso de seguro lo habían confundido. Miró hacia el frente. Él llevaba un largo trecho por lo que corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Sin querer pensar demasiado tomó su brazo, logrando que se tensara. _

_Caminaron en silencio, escuchando sus pisadas alternadas con los fuegos que iluminaban su andar. Kagome miró el cielo y sonrió. _

_-Inuyasha… -susurró. El aludido la miró de reojo-… quiero aprovechar de darte las gracias…_

_Ambos se detuvieron, quedando frente a frente. Inuyasha la miraba extrañado, sin entender. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Por todo… desde acompañarme hoy hasta el que permanezcas a mi lado… pero principalmente… gracias por protegerme, por cuidar de mí a pesar de que ello implique arriesgar tu vida… -ella agachó la mirada, intentando esconder sus lágrimas_

_-Tonta… -susurró en respuesta-… no es necesario que me agradezcas por eso… _

_Ella sonrió como respuesta y se dejó llevar por el impulso. Sujetándose de su hombro, se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar delicadamente su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. _

_-Te quiero, Inuyasha… _

El viento sopló intensamente, logrando que en ese momento su perfecto peinado se deshiciera, repitiendo la misma escena posterior a esa declaración.

Cerró sus ojos, logrando que las lágrimas escapasen de los mismos. Odiaba admitir lo débil que era, no podía olvidarlo por más que lo intensase, no podía resignarse a estar sin él, porque lo único que deseaba era eso, estar a su lado e igual que en aquella ocasión, estar contemplando los fuegos artificiales.

No habia que no pudiese verlo, escucharlo, incluso podía sentir su aroma. No habia instante en que no era asaltada por un sinfín de recuerdos. Aquello no hacia más que indicarle que con cada día que pasaba se enamoraba aún más de él. Se abrazó a si misma, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, rememorando aquel abrazo que recibió del hanyou posterior a su declaración. En ese momento, ella sintió que se quedaba sin aire y lentamente le correspondió. Se sentía segura, protegida, y solo por unos breves instantes, sintió que tenía un sitio en su corazón.

La brisa sopló fuerte, justo en el momento en que un hermoso color lila alumbró el cielo. Ella miró anonadada aquel resplandor parecido al color del aura de Kikyo y eso, inexplicablemente, le proporcionó consuelo. El cielo se calmó por completo, dejando que las estrellas volvieran a apoderarse de la noche.

Los gritos de júbilo y silbidos del publico que yacía en el festival lentamente se fue consumiendo. Ella se quedó alli por largos minutos hasta que el mar era el único que rompía el silencio. Luego de aquel brillo, sintió que todo el dolor se había atenuado. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó con algo más de calma y decisión. Miró tras su espalda y sonrió al ver como la escena de ambos abrazándose se desvanecía, fundiéndose en la arena.

Retomó su andar, tratando de aferrarse a esa nueva tranquilidad que repentinamente la había invadido.

Sin entender del todo por qué, esa luz le había dado más fuerza y confianza, como si algo bueno fuese a pasar, y quiso confiar en ello.

Meses después, al terminar la preparatoria, ella había podido aclarar su corazón, tomó su decisión y logró volver al Sengoku, empezando una nueva vida junto a Inuyasha, tal como había deseado aquella última noche de verano.

/-/-/

Contemplaba el cielo bañado en una hermosa lluvia de estrellas. Sonrió, deleitándose con el espectáculo del cual era testigo en aquel risco, el mismo de esa playa donde una vez ella e Inuayasha fueron testigos de los hermosos fuegos artificiales de esa última noche de verano.

Se recargó en el pecho de quien ahora era su esposo. Él la estrechó más hacia sí, proporcionándole un poco de calor. Lo miró, sonriendo al darse cuenta que sus cabellos plateados fueron remplazados por una hermosa cabellera negra y su mirada dorada por unos ojos castaños. Igual que aquella noche. Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kagome negó ligeramente - Solo… recordaba… - susurró, cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con su aroma y calidez - … esta escena, se me hace familiar…

El hanyou sonrió, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro - Hoy termina el verano…-respondió en voz baja

La miko sonrió - ¿Fue por eso que me trajiste aquí?

-Sé que no son fuegos artificiales, pero en algo se parecen ¿no?

Ella asintió con ojos brillantes, sin dejar de admirar y agradecer aquellos gestos que el medio-demonio tenía hacia ella. Depositó un suave beso de agradecimiento sobre su mejilla.

- Te amo… - murmuró

Inuyasha la miró con intensidad y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

- ¡Keh! Que cursi eres…-se burló.

Kagome infló las mejillas pero antes de que pudiese alejarse para reclamarle su falta de romanticismo, sintió sus labios capturados por los de su esposo.

-Yo también te amo…-respondió sobre sus labios

Ambos miraron el cielo, justo en el instante en que la última estrella fugaz se consumía en esa última noche de verano.

FIN

/-/-/-/

Menos dialogo, mas narración XD


End file.
